


winter days

by basketofnovas (slashmarks)



Category: The Raven and the Reindeer - T. Kingfisher
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas
Summary: Art - Gerta and Janna in the cottage.
Relationships: Gerta/Janna (The Raven and the Reindeer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	winter days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).

> I hope my recipient enjoys the work!

**Author's Note:**

> That's [really what the bread looks like. ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ostrobothnian_house_interior_with_rye_bread_drying_on_a_pole.jpg)


End file.
